This invention relates to a photographic camera for use with self developing film. More particularly, it provides camera structure for mounting a film processing mechanism and optical components removably located in a film loading path to be readily accessible, while other optical elements proximate to the loaded film are relatively inaccessible.
It is known in the art to initiate the development of an exposed self-developing film unit by directing the film unit to the nip of a pair of processing or spread rollers. The rollers rupture internal pods of photoprocessing composition and spread it over photosensitive layers of the film unit to initiate the development process. The spread rollers typically are motor driven and also discharge the film unit to the user through an exit slot in the camera.
The quality of the final photograph from a camera of this type depends on uniform spreading of the photoprocessing composition, and accordingly the rollers must be clean, properly aligned and not worn. As a result, convenient access to the spread rollers for inspection, cleaning, and repair is important in attaining reliable and long term performance of the camera.
The present invention, which is directed to specific advantageous features of a loading door module of a self-processing camera, has particular utility in a compact rigid non-folding camera. Various other aspects of such a camera are described in the following commonly assigned, co-pending applications filed on even date herewith: "Compact Self-Developing Camera with Folded Optical Image Path" by L. M. Douglas, Ser. No. 720,054; "Selective Closure of Camera Viewfinder and Camera Incorporating Same" by L. M. Douglas, Ser. No. 720,047; "Film Advance Mechanism" by L. M. Douglas, Ser. No. 720,007; and "Compact Prism Camera" by B. K. Johnson, Ser. No. 720,004. In this camera, the exit face of a prism overlies and is closely spaced from the photosensitive surface of the foremost film unit in the cassette.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide an assemblage that mounts the film processing elements and drive arrangement therefor of a self-developing camera in a manner to be readily accessible.
It is another object of the invention to provide an assemblage having the foregoing advantages that spaces the spread rollers from the cassette and also mounts the taking lens and viewfinder components in optical alignment with other optical elements of the camera.